Prior candle snuffers utilize some means for smothering a candle flame, either by capping or covering the end of the wick, or by pinching the wick itself. In each of these cases, oxygen is excluded from the wick for a sufficient period of time or sufficient heat is withdrawn from the flame to extinguish the flame. In these cases, however, distillation continues to occur at the wick until the wick has cooled, resulting in smoking of the candle wick after the flame is extinguished, and the attendant burning smell.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method for extinguishing the flame while simultaneously cooling the wick. Immediately cooling the wick will terminate combustion at the wick, with the advantage of ending the smoking of the candle wick, and thus eliminating the undesirable after smell at the time the flame is extinguished.